joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku (Google Images)
|-|Kid Goku= |-|Kid SSJ= |-|Kid SSJ2= |-|Kid SSJ3= |-|Kid SSJ4= |-|Kid SSJ5= |-|Kid SSG= |-|Kid SSB= |-|Kid SSB3= |-|Base Goku= |-|'Goku' Xeno= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJ4= |-|SSJ5= |-|SSJ6= |-|SSJ7= |-|SSJ8= |-|SSJ9= |-|SSG= |-|SSG2= |-|SSG3= |-|SSG4= |-|SSG5= |-|SSB= |-|SSBKK= |-|SSB2= |-|SSB3= |-|SSB4= |-|SSB5= |-|SSB6= |-|SSB7= |-|SSB8= |-|BSSB= |-|PSSB= |-|UI= |-|UI SSJ3= |-|UI SSB= |-|Mastered UI= |-|Approaching Infinity= |-|Armor of the Omniouter Gods= |-|AOTOG2= |-|AOTOG4= |-|SSW= |-|SSW2= |-|SSW3= |-|SSW4= |-|SSW5= |-|Cosmic Calamity= |-|Kaioshin= |-|Hakaishin= |-|HS2= |-|HS3= |-|HS4= |-|HS5= |-|HS6= |-|Daishinkan= |-|Omniking= |-|Beyond Omniking= Summary Son Goku, born Kakarot, is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. Over the years he has gained more and more forms to the point it may surpass even the least populated country on earth. Powers & Abilities Tier: I cant list all the tiers here so its probably around the same level as the strongest character here. Nothing can describe the unknown power of kid goku. Name: Son Goku, Kakarot, Karmen Electra, Kakarrot Kake Origin: DB/DBZ/DBZK/DBAF/DBS/DBGT/DBM Gender: Male Age: A couple decillion Classification: Saiyan, Ally to Good, Nightmare to you. Powers & Abilities: Every single ability that has and has not exist . Attack Potency: With these amount of forms its difficult to really scale on how powerful every form is, at most forms their multiplier is that of x True Infinity ^ True Infinity. Possibly Infinitely Beyond the God Camera and even higher than that to the point it surpasses normal Ultracosmology. Same as tier Speed: Possibly Infinitely Beyond the God Camera and even higher than that to the point it surpasses normal Ultracosmology. Same as tiers Lifting Strength: Possibly Infinitely Beyond the God Camera and even higher than that to the point it surpasses normal Ultracosmology. Same as tiers Striking Strength: Possibly Infinitely Beyond the God Camera and even higher than that to the point it surpasses normal Ultracosmology. Same as tiers Durability: Possibly Infinitely Beyond the God Camera and even higher than that to the point it surpasses normal Ultracosmology. Same as tiers Stamina: Practically Limitless. Same as tiers Range: Possibly Infinitely Beyond the God Camera and even higher than that to the point it surpasses normal Ultracosmology. Same as tiers Standard Equipment: A Pole and some Senzu Beans Intelligence: to have these many forms one must be practically Omniscient. Same as tiers Weaknesses: 'Food Notable Attacks and Techniques Add your Attacks and Techniques here, there is too many to list down. * Ki Blast - A Ki Blast that at base form Goku can shoot, Destroys a Single Box at a time. * Ki Beam - An endless stream of Ki Energy, Destroys an entire Box and Multiboxes at a time. * Kamehameha - A Massive Ki Blast that destroys practically everything and even things that arent supposed to be destroyed. Cannot be blocked nor negated nor negate the previous statement nor this statement ad infinitum.... * Getsuga Tensho - Wrong Anime? No, Goku can do all attacks. Releases a beam of Reishi against the enemy by just swinging his arm. * Spirit Bomb - Blows up everything, and by everything, Every-Everything and can solo your verse casually. * Ultimate Masenko - Copied from Gohan Blanco, defeats anyone * Invincible Blasts - Once to be only done in Mastered Ultra Instinct, now can be done in Base Form, Destroys a Multi-Mega-Omniverse per hit. * Final Big Bang Kamehameha - is one of his ultimate techniques. He places his hands out in front of him like a Big Bng Kamehameha and charges a spear that is bigger then his entire body then fires it. * 1,000x Big Bang Kamehameha - Is a more power full version of the Big Bang Kamehameha * 1,000x Final Kamehameha - Is a more power full version of the Final Kamehameha * 100,000,000x Kamehameha - Is the strongest version of the Kamehameha. It is the size of an entire planet when fired, and is green instead of Blue. * 100,000,000x Final Flash - Is the strongest version of the Final Flash. It levels several millions of omniverses while charging, and is big enough to swallow the box. It is blue instead of yellow. * 100,000,000x Galick Gun - Is the strongest version of the Galick Gun. It is only the size of Earth's moon. And is red instead of purple. * 100,000,000x Big Bang Attack - Like the rest of the 100,000,000x Attacks, it is the strongest version of its original. It is the size of the Earth, and pure white. * 10x Final Dragon Flash-Is a fusion of the Final Flash and the Dragon Fist, Final Dragon Flash, only this one is 100 times more powerful. Final Dragon Flash comes from V * 100x Galick Kamehameha- Is a fusion of Vegeta's signature move, the Galick gun and Goku's Kamehameha. It starts off with the Galick gun formation then slowly turns into the Kamehameha. It consists off a blue blast with purple streaks, spiraling around. Other '''Notable Wins: ' Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) - Has more forms than him. '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters with forms Category:Wanked Category:Ki Users Category:Ocean Tier Category:Attacks and Techniques Category:Comet-Hale-Boop's Profiles